


Dress Up

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Caught, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Scully thinks Mulder's out of town for the day, so she indulges herself a little too much at his apartment. Not that he's complaining. Based on the Tumblr Prompt "This isn't what it looks like." MSR Smut





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello! This is for a Tumblr request I got; “This isn’t what it looks like.” I’m excited about it and I hope you enjoy :)

Scully had honestly probably seen more evidence of aliens than she had seen Mulder voluntarily take a vacation in all seven years of being his partner. Because of this, as soon as he asked if she could feed his fish and grab his mail while he was away, she was more than willing to help him out. He deserved it.

And a vacation for him meant a vacation for her.

Apparently there was some sort of rock and roll laser show a few towns over and he wanted to take the weekend and go see it. The details were lost on her through his unrestrained enthusiasm.  _It’s heavy metal and a light show combined, Scully. Come on it’s every boy’s fantasy._  He’d valiantly tried to convince her to come along, sparing her from missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime, but she declined regardless. It was going to be a weekend of reading, rest, and relaxation.

Or so she intended. After a few hours of solitude on Friday, that pesky feeling she’d been trying to dampen down for months came back. She missed him. She liked to blame it on being attached to his side for years that made her sentimental at his absence, but she knew it was more. No matter how much that scared her.

She knew she wouldn’t have to deal with this much longer though, as she slipped her key into his lock, she reveled at the fact it would be the last time. It was finally Sunday, and he said he would be coming back later in the evening. Scully let herself in, closed the door behind her, and tossed the keys onto an end table. There was always something comforting about Mulder’s apartment. She presumed it was because it was filled with his personal belongings, his scent, and their personal memories. It made her feel close to him. She couldn’t remember when that started being so important to her. As she did her little chores, she wanted to help clean just a little to be nice, so she turned on his sound system and listened to the Led Zepplin CD he had in for background noise.

She fed the fish and took a good look at the apartment. It was cozy, she was honestly surprised Mulder, the man of a thousand gaudy neckties, was able to put this all together to be so welcoming. She’d spent plenty of time here through the years, but it was weird having full domain over the place. She’d been in a hurry the past two days, a date with her mother and a pap smear respectively made her rush, but today she’d just gotten out of church and had all the time in the world.

She bit her lip as she looked down the hallway leading to his bedroom. It was the one room of the house she hadn’t fully been in and her curiosity was burning. She’d seen glimpses of it, they’d joked about its lack of a bed, but she wanted to see it for herself. The part of her that was slightly hesitant started to melt away when she recalled all the times he’d been in her’s throughout the years. Fair is fair.

She strode down the hall and pushed the wooden door open to reveal a normal looking bedroom.  _Liar_. There was a rather large bed in the middle of the room with a mirror over top of it. She wandered in a bit farther and was met with an extremely concentrated waft of Mulder. Based on that and the clothes intermittently strewn around the room, she’d say he actually spent a lot of time there.

There was a vanity in front of the bed that also had a rather large mirror that she stopped in front of. It was odd, seeing her in Mulder’s room, in front of Mulder’s bed.  _She wished he was here and that he’d invited her into this sacred space._ She caught sight of one of his dress shirts laying haphazardly on the bed and she turned around to fully look at it. It was slightly wrinkled and if she had to guess, it was the shirt he wore to the office last time she saw him before he took off. She picked it up and pressed it to her face, inhaling his lingering fragrance on the fabric.

As it was pressed to her face, she felt the tail end of the hem flapping against the skin of her thighs. She turned around and noticed how big the shirt was pressed against her body. Just from the sight alone, she was struck with an intense desire to put it on. There was something about wearing a man’s shirt that was highly erotic to her. Maybe it was seeing physically how much larger he was than herself, maybe it was being engulfed in their clothes, maybe it was because it was just plain hot seeing herself that way. Whatever it may be, it lead her to setting down the shirt and taking her sundress off over her head, placing it on the bed instead. She hadn’t been wearing a bra under the dress since it was so tight and it just added to the sensuality of the situation. Even though it was ridiculous, she found herself checking the door to make sure he wasn’t unexpectedly home, but the only sounds coming from the apartment was an ambient  _Stairway to Heaven._

Clad in some black underwear and black, thigh-high nylons she was forced to wear because she hadn’t done her laundry, she grabbed the shirt again in excited anticipation. It was already unbuttoned, so she slipped one arm in a sleeve and her other in the next. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror as she buttoned it up. Scully felt herself getting wet as the same fabric that covered Mulder’s chest was grazing against her bare breasts, her nipples hardened peaks against the thin material.

The shirt went down to right above her knees and she was entranced as she watched herself button each clasp shut, just like Mulder had done countless times before her. She only buttoned it up to inbetween the valley of her breast, enjoying the way her creamy collarbones peaked through the opening. She looked at herself in the mirror and indulged in the fantasy she’d created for herself. Would she wear this after making love with Mulder? Would it turn him on to see her wearing his clothes? Would it turn him on so much that he’d fuck her while she was still wearing them?

She silently chastised herself for a moment for being so eager that she didn’t remember how it had been initially on the bed, but then again, Mulder probably wouldn’t think anything of it if the shirt was moved.

She returned her gaze to the mirror and tousled her hair a bit. She was firmly an independent woman, but something about seeing her in his shirt set off something primal in her. It made her feel like she was his and it made her gut coil in arousal at the mere thought.  _She was his, if only he knew._

Taking a few steps back, she lifted the hem of his shirt so that her underwear were exposed and she could see the inches of upper thigh revealed over the tops of the thigh-highs. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was narcissistic to get turned on looking at oneself, but she decided to blame it on the fantasy of being fucked by Mulder playing in her head instead.

She ended up backing up a little too far and the backs of her legs his the bed and she fell onto her back, immediately met with the sight of herself overhead.  _This is what Mulder would see if he tossed her on the bed and climbed over her._ She crawled up the bed a little so that she was in the middle, her head resting on pillows that made her feel like she pressed her face against Mulder’s hair.

Looking up at herself, she felt sexier than she could ever remember being. She bent her legs so that the pads of her feet were flat on the bed. She raised her hips and lifted the shirt up just a little so that her underwear were visible. Watching herself, she played with the elastic band of her panties, just a little before running the palms of her hands up her body, over the shirt, coming to a resting place over top of her breasts, which she firmly squeezed. A small moan left her lips and she bit her bottom lip to keep herself quiet.

She let her hands lower back down, trailing over her ribs and feeling the heat of her skin through the fabric. Her breath was quickening and she locked into her own gaze in the mirror hungrily, feeling empowered and aroused at the sight of herself in Mulder’s shirt. She got to her exposed midriff and felt the rise and fall of her stomach. She continued playing with the hem of her panties, which were no doubt soaked now. It felt taboo to touch herself on his bed, in his shirt, while thinking of him, but as her fingers dipped below the band and came in contact with her aching core, she didn’t care.

She gasped lightly and let her head fall to the side so she could breath into the pillow next to her and get a better sense of him. She pressed her middle finger onto her clit and she swore she could feel her heartbeat. Scully’s back arched off the bed and a low moan reverberated off the walls of the room.

A moan too low.

Her eyes shot open and she sat upright to see Mulder standing in the doorway, mouth gape and eyes trained on her. Her stomach dropped in mortification and she reached one hand up to clutch the shirt closed as her legs clenched together in a lame attempt at modesty. It felt like time stopped as they just stared at each other. She waited for him to tease her, maybe even berate her, but it didn’t come. Instead she was given a look of pure, intense focus. Overwhelmingly so, that she broke the silence, “T-this isn’t what it looks like.” She was irritated at the choked, throaty way her voice came out.

“What do you think it looks like?” he asked, not taking his eyes off her, especially not leaving the parts of her body covered by the shirt.

She felt her cheeks flame up in embarrassment and she knew he knew exactly what it looked like. What it was. “I can just go. I’m sorry,” she rambled. She slid off the side of the bed and tried to ignore the way her sex was still throbbing.

She grabbed her sundress and tried to make a beeline to the bathroom, but he grabbed her forearm lightly. “Wait.” He didn’t seem angry or disgusted, so she chanced a look over to him, only to see curiosity and lust reflected back at her. It took her breath away.

The shame of being caught red-handed still weighed on her, but his gaze cemented her to the floor. “I just wanted to try on your shirt,” she whispered lamely.

“Why?”

“I-I just wanted to see how big it would be on me, that’s all,”  _and imagine it was wearing it after a sexual tryst with him._

His eyes raked over her and it felt like an eternity, like he was memorizing every way the shirt fluttered over her body. “And you liked the way it looked so much you crawled into my bed and started touching yourself?” His tone wasn’t accusatory, but it had enough actual questioning in it to let her know she wasn’t going to be able to pretend like it didn’t happen.

The air was thick with tension and she was still having a hard time reading him. She decided to just go with a safe, and honest, “I’m sorry.” She couldn’t look him in the face because she was so embarrassed and because she knew her face was flaming red. Also because a part of her wanted to cry.

The hand not lightly resting on her forearm came up to tilt her chin towards him. This time she saw the look of a lion staring at a lamb, “Why are you sorry?”

 _Was this a game of twenty fucking questions?_  “Because you trusted me with your apartment and then I violated your privacy. Mulder, really, I’m sorry. I crossed a line.” She was still turned on from before, and the way his hands felt on her really wasn’t helping. In fact, she felt another gush of arousal seep through her lips, saturating her panties. If she moved she was afraid he’d be able to smell it in the air.

He took a step towards her and she took in a sharp breath. “You didn’t do anything I haven’t dreamed of you doing.” Scully felt her heart stop and she noticed how dilated Mulder’s pupils were. “To be frank, you just fulfilled one of my biggest fantasies, more than one actually,” he whispered, taking another appreciative glance of her body. Then he took a step back, letting her go, and her body almost lurched at him, craving his touch. “But if all it was for you was admiring the shirt, well then, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable by admitting how much it turned me on seeing you like that.”

Her breath quickened and her heart was racing. He just admitted to being turned on.  _By her_. She took a glance down and noticed something she hadn’t before. He was hard. Very hard. Her gaze must’ve lingered a second too long because his voice broke the tension again, with a slightly amused tone this time. “But, it was more than just the shirt. Wasn’t it.”

She just looked at him through hooded lids and nodded. He took a step closer to her and reached a hand out to cup her cheek in the palm of his hand, letting his thumb stroke her skin as he spoke. “We have two options. Option one is that you ask me to give you privacy, I wait in the living room for you to change, you leave, and I’ll never bring this up ever again.” As always, he was giving her an out. A life preserver in the sea she threw herself into. “Or, you ask me to stay and we can continue whatever fantasy it was you were playing in your mind when you decided to touch yourself in my room.” If her heart started beating any faster she swore she might have a heart attack. They’d never spoken their desire out into existence before. No hiding behind a joke, no passing comment, no speculation. This was a real offer, and he was staring her in the face trying to gauge if she’d keep them stagnant or if she’d finally allow them to do what they’ve always wanted.

He took a step closer so that she could feel his body heat radiating off of him, his face leaning down over hers. “But just know that whatever option you choose, I will never forget what I just saw.”

She licked her lips nervously and caught how he focused in on the motion. She knew the option she both wanted her to choose. There really was no competition, one would satisfy them both, the other would just create another layer of sexual tension. She didn’t need to make an x-file out of their relationship. She looked up and him and realized, from the melancholy understanding of his face, he assumed she was going to tell him to go into the living room. She decided to demonstrate her answer to him. They’d said enough already.

Leaning up on her toes, she pressed her mouth to his in a feverous kiss, throwing her arms around him to keep her balance. He was shocked at the suddenness of her movement and he gasped, giving her space to let her tongue enter his mouth. As soon as her tongue glided over his, he came to his senses and returned her ministrations with equal passion and vigor, grabbing her hips in his hands and bringing her body flush to his. Immediately she felt his erection press into her and it made the burning in her lower belly rise to a new intensity.

He took a step forward and it sent her tumbling back on the bed, much like earlier. It caused their kiss to break as she laid panting, watching him above her. He licked his lips as he watched her and it almost made her hips buck involuntarily. He grabbed her from under her armpits and drug her up he bed so that he could join her. He had one knee pressed into her sex as he leaned over her, watching her with unrepentant fascination. She squirmed her body against his knee, desperate to be touched, and he looked like it was the best thing to ever happen to him. As if he was still incredulous that he turned her on.

She clenched her thighs around his leg and continued her gyrations. “I was thinking about you,” she stated, her voice coming out as a breathy, quivering whisper. He pressed his knee farther up and she let out a moan, encouraged by her reaction, he started pressing against her slightly.  The shirt had risen up so it was restig around her waist, so her underwear were on full display as she rubbed against him.

He pressed his mouth to hers once more and she felt his shaky breath flutter across her cheek as he exhaled through his nose. She felt the tent of his pants hit the top of her thigh and, invigorated by his reaction to her, she eased a hand down in between them and cupped him fully, giving him a firm squeeze through the fabric so he knew it was intentional.

His precision with the kiss faltered as he moaned into her mouth and she devoured it into her own, licking, lapping, and nipping at his lips, then his jaw, then his neck.

She felt him reach up and start undoing the buttons of his shirt she wore, kissing each expanse of new skin revealed. Once the last button was undone, he let the flaps fall to the side, but neither of them made any attempt to take it off fully. She was glad to know he was as turned on by it as she was. Instead, he latched his hungry mouth onto her nipple and started suckling, occasonally running his teeth lightly over the rose peak as his other hand kneaded the other breast, switching intermittently.

She could feel his hot breaths come out in pants over her wet skin and it just added to her arousal. After a few minutes, she was a whimpering, quivering mess and she wanted him inside her more than anything. “M-muhlder,” she moaned out, trying to get his attention.

He let go of her nipple with a suctioned pop and looked at her, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wild with desire. “Hmm?”

“I want you,” she requested quietly, thrusting her hips against him to make her point clear.

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He moved away from her and she missed his heat immediately, but she enjoyed getting to watch him whip off his shirt and unbuckle his belt, freeing himself quickly until he was bare and naked in front of her, his cock bobbing and leaking in the air, desperate for her attention.

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her underwear and looked at her for permission to take them off. She lifted her hips off the bed as an answer and he slid the thin, soaked fabric down her legs, her scent immediately filling the air. He tossed them in his pile of clothes and moved up her body, but he didn’t come up the whole way. Before she could ask what he was doing he pressed his mouth onto her arousal and she felt the personification of heaven.

He hooked his arms around her thighs, keeping her in place as he ate her, his tongue diving and curing into her before he’d swirl around her clit. She looked down at him from in between her legs and was mesmerized at the look of serene contentment adorning his face. His eyes were closed as his jaw worked magic. She threw her head back with one extremely well placed flick of the tongue and watched them in the mirror above them. She could see his back muscles flex and she saw he was lightly humping the mattress as he made love to her with his tongue. It might very well be the hottest thing she’d ever seen, him getting so much pleasure out of giving it to her.

She looked farther up and made eye contact with herself, her breasts were rosy red from his attention and her eyes were glassy from arousal. She felt herself undulating her hips, riding Mulder’s face and for a second she worried he couldn’t breathe, but then he moaned against her and all coherent thought left her mind.

The vibrations travelled into her and pushed her over the edge, she felt her legs tense as her lungs gulped for air. Her hands came down to entangle themselves in Mulder’s hair. She rocked her hips against his face and he helped her ride out her intense orgasm until her legs were actually shaking on his shoulders.

When it had passed over her, she felt like gelatin, all limbs haphazardly strewn on the bed. Mulder gently placed her legs back down as he crawled up her body once more. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she tasted herself on his swollen, talented lips.

At the same time, she felt the head of his cock brush against his opening and he gasped. She opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her with pure adoration. He rocked his hips against her a little more, not so that he plunged into her, but so that his tip parted up and down her lips. “Is this okay?” he asked, trying to read her face for any signs of discomfort.

Maybe it was the euphoric bliss she was feeling mixed with her anticipation of this inevitable union, but she decided to be frankly honest. “Mulder, I love you. I want to be with you. Please.” She whispered, lifting her hand to stroke his cheek fondly and move the strands of hair that were falling into his eyes.

A proud, disbelieving, and grateful smile broke out across his face and she didn’t think it was possible to love him anymore than she did in this moment. He bent down and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to her lips before drawing back, “I love you too, Scully.”

She beamed back at him before her mouth fell open from the overwhelming sensation of him gliding into her. She was so aroused that he just fit perfectly. She felt so unbelievably, so overwhelmingly  _full_ , stretched in the best way possible. Her eyes focused and she saw Mulder biting his lip in restrain before asking, “Am I hurting you?” His question came out in a strained gasp and her heart ached with how gentle and thoughtful he was being with her.

“You feel so good.” She lifted her legs up and interlocked them on his lower back, letting him slide impossibly deeper in. She started thrusting her hips against his and he took the hint, bucking in and out of her heat with more intensity.

She couldn’t believe it. This was actually Mulder. Inside her, filling her, loving her, touching her, for once it wasn’t just her hands masquerading as his. This was real, and it felt better than she could have ever imagined. She was torn between all the visual stimulation. She liked looking at them in the mirror, an omnipotent view of their union. She liked looking in between them and seeing his, impressively large, erection disappearing inside of her, seeing the way her body clung to him. She liked looking at his face, the way his jaw was set and his brow was furrowed, completely overtaken by passion.

As she was looking at his face, she saw him bring one hand to his mouth and lick his fingers. Before she had much of a chance to question it, he dropped the hand down and started circling the digits against her throbbing clit. She let out a loud moan as her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head. “That’s it, Scully,” he moaned, his eyes trained on her heaving form.

He started timing his thrust and his fingers movements so they’d be in tandem and it was too much to bear. She didn’t even have a chance to announce it before her second orgasm ripped through her. “Oh god, fuck Mulder,” she whimpered as her walls clenched around him and her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

“Scully-” he moaned, dragging out the last syllable of her name as the pleasure became too much and he joined her over the edge. He thrust into her hard a few times before diving in her to the hilt, rotating his hips to drag out both their pleasures.

They quivered and quaked against each other’s sweaty bodies for a few moments before he collapsed at her side and tried to regain his breath. She too was heaving as she turned on her side to look at him. He was beautiful, and analyzing her in the same manner, a sated smile gracing his lips.

“The shirt looks a lot better on you by the way.”


End file.
